


Искры

by Kursnic



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Гефестион (Фейкер)/ВейверПерсонажи просто упали и начали трахаться. Все.Написано после просмотра 8-й серии "Досье". Все чистой воды фанон. Жду, когда канон разобьет мне сердечко.





	Искры

Засада поджидает его на выходе из телефонной кабины. Он слишком небрежен: закрывает глаза на секунду, устало привалившись спиной к двери, а в следующий момент чувствует что дужки очков больше не сдавливают виски. Следует отпрянуть, оценить опасность, взглянув на врага, или хотя бы позвать на помощь, но каждое из этих действий может стать ошибкой и он сдерживает себя на месте, замирает, не открывая глаз. Очевидно, что очки с его стянули не просто так и, раз нападавшему нужно было лишить его защиты от воздействия глаз, убивать его не будут. По крайней мере, не сразу.  
\- Итак, я слушаю.  
Хрипловатый злой смешок раздается совсем близко, чужое дыхание трогает щеку.  
\- Ты не так уж глуп, да?  
Этот голос.  
Спину прошивает разрядом ледяного тока. Особенно холодит там, где совсем недавно багровели ожоги от красных, напитанных маной молний. Усилием воли Вейвер сдерживает дрожь страха и только вскидывает подбородок в приветствии.  
\- Гефестион.  
\- Лорд Эль-Меллой II... Или лучше называть тебя Вейвер Вельвет?  
Его имя в ее устах звучит почти оскорблением. Он чувствует тепло ее тела совсем близко и чуть склоняет голову, пытаясь расслышать сквозь монотонный гул колес, не идет ли кто-то по коридору.  
\- Как тебе будет угодно.  
Он почти чувствует легкий запах чужой ауры, но тут Гефестион стальной хваткой сжимает его плечи и заталкивает в телефонную кабину. Вейвер слышит мягкий лязг дверной защелки и чувствует, как расправляет лепестки магический щит, и отмечает про себя эту способность Слуги.  
\- Так нам не помешают, - со злой радостью произносит Гефестион, а в следующий момент ее пальцы впиваются в подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо. Она, очевидно, выше. В первую встречу, на крыше поезда, Вейвер не придавал значения таким деталям, но сейчас лихорадочно мятущийся мозг хватался за любые подсказки. - Как же ты жалок. Такой ничтожный, слабый, изнеженный, как ты мог понять мечту нашего Короля?  
«Нашего», - исподволь отмечает Вейвер. Он цепляется за эту оговорку как за соломинку, судорожно облизывает пересохшие губы, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Ничтожность - доказательство могущества, так мне сказал наш Король.  
Гефестион утробно рычит и прижимает его к стене всем телом, так что он чувствует кожей ее рык, ее первобытную ярость, странно бессильную против него сейчас. Она говорит и вибрация ее слов передается ему, волнами жара растекаясь по телу. Гефестион пахнет морем и грозой, почти как...  
\- Я знала женщин, выглядящих мужественней тебя. Я побеждала мужчин, которые были в сотню раз сильнее, чем ты. Так чем же ты очаровал его?  
\- Я не...  
Ее рука ложится на шею, чуть сдавливает, обрывая ответ, а потом легко скользит ниже, ослабляя галстук. Ногти царапают ложбинку между ключиц, а в следующий момент Гефестион с силой дергает ворот рубашки. Сорванные пуговицы разлетаются, отскакивая от деревянных стен и стекол в тонких рамках, звуки их падения теряются в густом ковре под ногами.  
Он чувствует себя беззащитны перед ней, этой воплощенной яростной стихией, совсем как перед Искандером когда-то. Он судорожно продумывает планы побега, но все смешивается, словно тугой узел перевитых веревок, который невозможно распутать. У Вейвера срывается дыхание, когда рот Гефестион с силой впивается в оголенную шею. Он почти открывает глаза, но она быстро отстраняется и разочарованно хмыкает. Острые ногти царапают грудь, он чувствует болезненное напряжение в сосках, кожу пощипывает крохотными электрическими зарядами, каждый из которых, будто обладая собственным разумом, устремляется вниз, к паху. Бедро Гефестион между его бедер, ее дыхание вновь обжигает шею. Вейвер готовится к боли, но чувствует мягкость губ и длинное, шершавое прикосновение языка. Он прижимает сжатые до боли кулаки к бедрам и старается контролировать дыхание, чтобы иметь малейшее подобие власти над своим телом.  
\- Ты жалок, - повторяет она, - но мне это нравится.  
Гефестион резко срывает пиджак с его плеч, опускает до локтей, предоставляя ему самому распутываться из рукавов, и выправляет рубашку из брюк, распахивая ее. Вейвер почти скрывает дрожь, когда Гефестион проводит шершавым пальцем по его соску.  
\- Такой изнеженный, - шепчет она с отвращением ему на ухо и прикусывает мочку, вызывая беспомощный стон, - Такой слабый.  
Ее бедро толкается дальше, заставляя его развести ноги, постыдно признать свое возбуждение. Гефестион терзает его шею, пока руки возятся с пряжкой ремня - похоже, ей нравится мысль о том что лорд Эль-Меллой II вынужден будет ходить с синяками, пока они не заживут, будто с метками своего поражения.  
Когда ее ладонь ложится на горячий возбужденный член, у Вейвера перестает хватать дыхания. Он хочет взмолиться, хочет сдаться и попросить пощады, но может только хватать ртом воздух, подаваясь навстречу терзающей-ласкающей руке и подставлять беззащитную шею под болезненные поцелуи.  
Жар тела Гефестион обжигает. Она будто сделана из застывшего разряда молнии, вся искрится и жжется, нестерпимо яркая даже сквозь зажмуренные веки. Она прижимается, вдавливает его в стену, сильная и живая, а он может только извиваться, подбрасывать таз ей навстречу, вжиматься в нее, словно в единственный оставшийся кусочек реальности, отделяющий от ледяного небытия.  
\- Умоляй!  
Он размыкает губы, но с них срывается только протяжный стон. Ее пальцы сжимают член у основания, бедро давит на промежность, заставляя вставать на цыпочки.  
\- Умоляй меня, - звучит голос прямо в его голове.  
\- Н-нет, - бормочет Вейвер и отворачивает лицо, запрещая себе даже думать о том чтобы открыть глаза.  
Она лижет его щеку, а потом безжалостно поворачивает голову, очевидно, оставляя синяки на челюсти, врывается в рот пальцами и языком, кусает нижнюю губу что есть силы. Вейвер вскрикивает от боли и дергается от удовольствия, когда горячая ладонь, обхватившая член, снова приходит в движение.  
Он чувствует дрожь нетерпения, но на этот раз не только свою, - и подается навстречу, глупо и наугад пытаясь поймать ее губы. Ему удается, и сквозь поцелуй он чувствует вибрацию низкого, зарождающегося в груди рыка. Она прижимается к нему еще ближе, трется о бедро, наращивая темп. Он сотрясается от ее движений, почти растворенный в этой кромешной неодолимой неге. Он чувствует как движутся обе ее руки - одна небрежно подставляется под его толчки, другая движется в унисон с ее бедрами. Он чувствует горячую влагу, пропитавшую штанину там, где она прижимается к нему. Гефестион снова врывается в его рот, стонет-рычит протяжно, и он кончает ей в руку, прошитый этой вибрацией до кончиков волос.  
Гефестион не отстраняется, она наваливается на него, елозит торопливо, а потом содрогается, запрокинув голову. Это он не видит, но чувствует, и решает открыть, наконец, глаза.  
Мягкий свет магических фонарей слепит, в их сиянии Гефестион решительно прекрасна: ее волосы гордо откинуты назад, в ложбинке между грудей блестит пот, а глаза блаженно закатились под веки, оставив видимым лишь белок и край радужки. Вейвер действует решительно: он не отталкивает ее, но прижимает ближе и совершает разворот сродни танцевальному, меняясь с партнершей местами. Теперь она прижата к стене, а он нависает над ней.  
Она смотрит пристально, но в глазах не разгорается волшебного пламени, и он делает единственное, чего действительно хочет сейчас: целует ее, до крови прокусывая нижнюю губу.  
Ее глаза - не горящие волшебным пламенем, почти человеческие глаза - расширяются. Она неверяще проводит по губам пальцами и, увидев кровь, гулко смеется.  
\- И как такой слабак может вести себя столь дерзко? - говорит она с едва заметным восхищением.  
В ответ Вейвер пожимает плечами и криво улыбается.  
Он надевает очки и опирается о стену, трясущимися руками поправляя одежду. Пальцы не слушаются, безумно хочется курить.  
\- Ты развлек меня сегодня, - Гефестион выглядит так, будто ничего не произошло. - Но это не последняя наша встреча.  
Вейвер кивает, отчаявшись найти на рубашке хотя бы одну уцелевшую пуговицу, и оставляет ее вызывающе распахнутой.  
\- Само собой.  
Гефестион уходит, кинув довольный взгляд на его испещренную царапинами грудь, а Вейвер остается в кабинке, странно спокойный перед лицом грядущей опасности и готовый на что угодно ради хорошей сигары.


End file.
